


他是光1⃣️4⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光1⃣️4⃣️

“Darling ？”  
男孩小心地关上门，发现TS背对着自己，几步上去，把咖啡送到他手上，却让他别过脸去不理。  
“你不让我搂着你睡，我很生气。”男人的长睫毛都没扬一下，板着脸说。  
“你不让人称呼你Mr Stark，我很生气。”  
你的小屁股让这么多人垂涎，你知不知道？  
“你居然敢喝别人给的饮料，我非常生气。”  
Peter本来以为男人只是说说，但转到他面前，看到男人隐忍的表情和有些发青的脸色，些许喜悦马上被心疼取代。  
“Darling，你脸色很不好，眼睛里都是血丝，现在去休息好吗？”男孩放柔了声音，半建议半诱哄，伸手准备扶男人，却被无情地拂开。  
“我想你已经忘了自家男人了吧！”嘲讽的语气简直让人无法想象这是出自TS，“被那些帅哥辣妹环绕很开心吧？做部门红人是不是很有成就感，Mr Parker？”  
男孩还没有明白是什么状况，就被泼了桶冷水，睁着他无辜的眼睛水汪汪的望着男人。  
男人低咒了一句把脸埋在双手间，他知道不是男孩的错，但是长时间睡眠不足，为男孩身份泄露自责和善后，生理需求得不到慰济，加上事业问题，男人的神经绷紧到了极致。  
看到伏在巨大办公桌上的男人肩膀都在颤抖，男孩的心立马被牵动，他从背后抱住男人。  
“不要去上班了好吗？”男人闷闷的声音几乎听不清，但还是成功地让男孩僵硬了。  
“你那么温柔，从来不会拒绝别人，如果别人也象我一样对你，你是不是也会接受？”  
“No⋯”  
“连上树救小猫，陪迷路的小女孩回家都会做的你，怎么能拒绝别人的温情攻势？”男人蓦然抬头，眼神锐利到失控，抓住男孩的手臂，把他压在办公桌上。“你知道我一直在等你吗？为什么连工作都比我重要？你不是对我忠诚没我活不下去吗？！为什么我感觉不到？”  
仿佛听到男人心里流淌的泪，男孩别过脸，什么也没有说。  
“为什么不说话⋯说你爱我啊！”男人大吼着胡乱吻上错开的脸，像只迷失的野兽，找到削薄的唇狠狠撕咬。  
男孩一直用爱怜包容的眼神望着男人，直到男人耐不住撕破了他的衬衫。  
“是的没错，我爱你，没你不行。”男孩轻松抬起手捉住男人的双腕，“可是你不能替我做所有决定，我经常不知道你在哪冒险，你不告诉我你在想什么，你想要的是我吗？我是听话的傀儡吗？”  
男人胸膛剧烈起伏，他的占有欲很强，最近更是达到峰值，原来得到才更怕失去。  
“我是你的伴侣，迟早要面对和你一样的状况保护你保护世界，我可以是你的矛你的盾，但是如果你想要我放弃理想做你的小鸟，请恕我做不到。”男孩的拳头握紧又放松，最后推开男人走出了门。  
男人张开嘴，最后什么都没说，那扇门外是他深爱着含在嘴里怕化了的天使，可是那一瞬间，他的焦虑让情绪控制了理智，吃醋什么的很可爱，可是嫉妒真的很丑恶！万花丛中过的TS居然也能有这种体验，他的男孩的确是魅力四射无人能敌啊！他失望了吧？为这个已经中年的男人，他是那么全心全意地热爱信任自己⋯  
Peter⋯  
男人狠狠硾了下桌子，卸力把自己的身体抛入了高背椅中。之前的美好时光仿佛是从他的男孩年轻的身体中偷来的，现在全被自己搞砸了，他头也不回地离开了，照亮他的光⋯如果想去照耀其他人⋯  
“Kid⋯对不起⋯别走⋯”  
活到这么大年纪，头一次心如刀绞，为个小孩子流眼泪，Tony Stark你可真有出息！  
—————————————  
不知道过了十分钟还是十五分钟，脸上突然被冰了一下，TS意识模糊地抬起头。忽闪着带着水珠的长睫毛委屈地望向挺立在桌边的男孩。  
“Peter～”大眼睛还是湿润的，男人似是不知所措。  
“可能您需要一点冰水，我先放在这儿了。”男孩控制着自己的情绪，连敬语都用上了。  
“不！”男人上前一步拦住他，“别走！”  
“Don't leave me alone, please⋯”男人两手扶着男孩的肩，仿佛失去了站立的力气，腿都在发抖，他从没有对别人提过这个要求，所以父母出事了，所以他们内战了，都是他造成的，都是他的错一一  
“走吧。”男孩见不得他受一点伤害，轻轻地碰了一下男人。  
“去哪？”男人有点懵。  
“送您去休息。”男孩的语气仍然没有起伏。  
“我不要休息！”男人见他语气完全没有松动，忍住心如刀绞，赌气地说：“反正也睡不着，你回去吧。”  
“为什么睡不着？”男孩用手指理了理男人微乱的发抚摸了下他的额头。“什么时候开始的？”  
男人保持沉默。  
“是从我们出去渡假的时候吗？”  
男人诧异地望向男孩。  
“那天我就感觉你的精神状态不对。”男孩搂住他的腰，“我想可能潜意识里你总对我有愧疚，你总是把所有责任放在自己肩上，爱上你想和你在一起是我自己做的决定，如果不是自愿，你强迫不了我。”  
“我可是臂力十吨的蜘蛛侠呀！”  
男孩露出温柔的微笑，让男人心都涨满了。他的男孩总是这样善解人意，他何德何能拥有了他！虽然他是在物质上支持了他，可是在两个人的关系中，男孩一直在用他的方式宠着自己，包容着自己的任性。  
“Thanks，good boy。”男人闭上眼睛笑了。“你可以走了。”  
“嗯，我刚刚已经请好假了，”男孩扬起太阳般的笑容，“也和May说了今晚不回去。”  
男人的表情渐渐鲜活，他捧住男孩的脸，在太阳穴印下虔诚的吻，然后抱住了他。  
我想我爱你也超越了语言。这道光⋯他只会照亮我一个人。现在我想⋯冰雪离我远去了。


End file.
